A strange day in Tokyo
by kanista
Summary: Strange incidents occur in Tokyo for just one day...Read more to find out why what and how! ONESHOT featuring a few of the Skip Beat! characters.


**A/N: Hello everyone! Long time since I wrote something ,busy with college and in serious need of inspiration! Hope you nejoy and please review!**

Yoshiki Nakamura looked through the various ideas _and_ suggestions she had received for her current series, 'Skip Beat!' with amusement. She was to feature an omake for the two hundredth chapter based on the reader's suggestions. She had received several letters and emails, mainly featuring Ren and Kyoko of course, and most of them highly OOC. And am alarming number of them were pleas for smut contents!

'_Why not?_', she thought suddenly. '_Just this one time, let the readers have their way!_'

And with that, she set to work, selecting the ideas she liked best…

* * *

It was the year 2013…And everyone remained in their homes with their loved ones on that fateful day when the newspapers revealed that a meteorite would be colliding with the earth the very next day!

"We have no idea about the consequences of the collision.", a reporter gravely announced. "But please say your prayers tonight and hope that tomorrow will not be the end of the world!"

'_If the collision doesn't happen_,' thought Ren Tsuruga, '_I'm going to Kyoko first thing and confess my feelings!'_

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY..**

The world waited with bated breath for the said collision, praying that it would never happen..that everything would be the same..Little did they know that only a part of their prayers would come true..

"And so, the meteorite as it turned out merely brushed past the earth!", the now beaming reporter announced, evidently glad that yesterday's news had not been his last broadcast. "A part of the meteorite however has landed in Tokyo. Scientists from all around the world are already flocking to investigate this meteorite sample!"

Kyoko heaved a sigh of relief as she turned off the news. She walked over to the window. There was a light mist outside after the collision. It smelt a bit funny, but reports said that the gas wasn't life threatening and only present in minute quantity.

As Kyoko went out, she suddenly felt giddy with happiness..and..love?

She yelled out into the open, "I LOVE YOU EVERYBODY! I LOVE THIS WONDERFUL FEELING CALLED LOVE!" She didn't care that a couple of children were staring at her as though she were mad. She was absolutely brimming with love!

She walked confidently along the streets like a model. 'I am the world's most beautiful, sexiest and most talented actress!', she thought proudly. 'And modest too..', she added as an afterthought. She suddenly grabbed a random stranger walking past her and pulled him closer for a passionate kiss.

"E..excuse me?", the stranger stuttered blushing. "I..I am a happily married man!"

Kyoko pulled herself closer, her arms wrapped around him sinfully. "Aaaahh..but I'm not married!", she whispered seductively into his ears. "Wanna join me in a love hotel or someplace else?"

Before the stranger could reply, to his indignation, Kyoko left him and wrapped herself around another stranger, repeating the same routine all over again…

She seduced five men one after another, until she met her match in Ren Tsuruga.

"Ren!", Kyoko squealed in delight, running up to him and flinging her arms around him. She looked up at him starry eyed. "Ren,", she purred, "Do you know how much I love you? I never realized it before but I do! So why don't you ditch that high school girl you love and make out with me?"

Ren merely gave her a cold look before roughly throwing her away from him.

"Get away from you me you poor excuse of a woman!", he snarled. "I can't even stand the sight of you! You with your annoying affinity for food and cooking and determination to stuff the shit you cook down my throat! And for your information, I am NOT single!"

Kyoko looked taken aback for a second before tackling Ren to the ground with surprising strength.

"Ouch!", Ren yelled trying to shake her off. "Get off me you stupid slut!"

Kyoko straddled him and smiled triumphantly down at the man below her. She licked her lips in anticipation. "Oh my…", she purred, bringing her face close to his. "You are _such_ a sexy specimen Ren!" She slowly unbuttoned his shirt, as passers by walked past indifferently. She ran her lips along his torso, up to his neck and finally his lips.

After practicing it with five men one after another, she had gotten better at kissing. She pushed her tongue inside and lightly flicked it around, feeling his mouth and-

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Kyoko felt someone push her hard away from Ren. She looked around for the spoil sport with challenging eyes.

"Yashiro.", she said in a hard voice. "Why did you do that?", her eyes swept disdainfully over the bespectacled young manager, shielding Ren from her like some overprotective girlfriend. He was glaring at her like one too..

"Stay away from my boyfriend!", he yelled, shaking his fist at her. "HE. IS. MINE!"

Ren got up slowly and smirked at Kyoko. "You never stood a chance Kyoko.", he crowed. "Between you and the one who is always by my side looking after my needs like a good wife, did you honestly think I would choose you? I love Yashiro kun!"

He looked at Yashiro with a love-sick gaze, "Ohhh Ren!", Yashrio cried, before flinging his arms around Ren for a passionate kiss. "Let me cleanse you off the dirty touch of that slut!"

Ren wrapped his arms around Yashiro and kissed him back, before they parted, panting for air. "Come on Ren!", Yashiro said coyly, dragging him away. "I know a really good place..it's not too expensive either…"

"And make sure you cook dinner for me Yashiro!", Ren replied. " I will be asking for second helpings!"

Kyoko watched them go and let out a defeated sigh. "Shucks! That's the first guy I couldn't seduce today!", she told herself mournfully.

"MOOOOOOOO!", she heard a high pitched squeal and turned to find Kanae running towards her, starry-eyed. "My best friend!", she cried, about to launch herself into Kyoko's arms, but Kyoko pushed her away. "Don't do that moko!", Kyoko said irritably.

Kanae looked hurt at first, but then dragged Kyoko to a Restaurant. "Come on! I'm starving.", she complained. "I could eat an elephant!" And she ordered enough for one too.

"I would like three burgers, a cold drink, one plate of French fries and the super duper sundae special for desert!", Kanae ordered. She looked at the stunned Kyoko expectantly. "Aren't you ordering anything? ", she asked surprised.

After their lunch date Kyoko wandered around alone when she bumped into another familiar face. Sho.

"Kyokooooo!", Sho howled, launching himself at Kyoko's feet in a deep dogaza. "I am sooooooooooooooooo Sorry for throwing you away like I did! I love you more than anything else now! Will you forgive me?"

Kyoko smiled benevolently at Sho. "Of course Sho!", she said gently, pulling him up to his feet. "I forgive you."

Sho stared at her, his eyes shining with tears. His heart almost burst with happiness when Kyoko pulled his face closer to kiss him ardently. "Marry me Kyoko?", he whispered, looking into her eyes earnestly. "We will go back to our inn in Kyoto and run it together!"

Kyoko stared at him. "And your career?", she asked.

"Damn this showbiz career!", Sho said impatiently. "I want _you_! Besides I'm a horrible singer and am absolutely _zero_ in the looks department! You on the other hand..", his eyes raked over her figure admiringly, "are perfect! Besides, I just realized there's no way I can beat Ren Tsuruga. So I resigned from the agency and hired a replacement for myself in my band-Reino!"

He waved his hand in Reino's direction who had evidently been there for sometime, but was unnoticed. He shook hands with the two of them . "I will not fail you Sho.", he said seriously. "I do not fear Ren Tsuruga."

"We will be the best of friends Reino!", Sho replied solemnly. "And thank you for everything, most of all, your friendship!"

Reino nodded at Kyoko and turned to walk away when she called him back. "Wait Reino!", she called. Reino turned to her, his eyes widening in surprise when Kyoko handed him her grudge spirit. "A goodbye present from me and Sho.", she said gravely.

Reino accepted the present. "Your spirit no longer interests me but it's the thought that counts I suppose.", he said with a shrug.

Once he had gone, Kyoko turned to Sho. "I need to resign from LME as well.", she said. "And then we'll go back to Kyoto." Sho nodded and dropped her at LME and waited outside patiently.

"President san, I wish to resi-", Kyoko started as she entered the President's room, and stared around. "Are you going away sir?", she asked uncertainly, staring at the packed boxes in the room. The President made an impatient noise.

"Of course not.", he said. He was dressed in a simple black suit and tie. "I'm just throwing away these ridiculous costumes and games. What was it you wanted?"

"A resignation from this agency.", Kyoko stated clearly. The President fished out a form and handed it over . "Sign it.", he said, getting back to his packages. "I was also thinking of getting the LOVE ME CLUB disbanded but Kotonami san would not hear of it! She actually likes that silly uniform of hers!"

Once Kyoko had signed, she and Sho immediately left for Kyoto, looking forward to the peaceful life before them..

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

"According to reports, the gas which had prevailed due to the meteorite crash caused a personality shift for most people who went outdoors. Thankfully, the effects are temporary and will wear off by today, though the affected people will have no memory of what had occurred during the personality shift.

Sure enough….

In a love hotel room, two naked men, lay fast asleep, wrapped around each other, their bodied marked with hickeys. Ren stirred in his sleep, and slowly got up, yawning when he froze at the sight of his naked manager beside him.

* * *

Kanae stared at the scale unable to believe her eyes. She had gained SIX whole kilos in one day?

* * *

The president searched furiously for his pirate costumes and all other costumes. His games were gone as well! _And what is Mogami san's resignation form doing on my desk?_, he thought.

* * *

In a well established inn in Kyoto, Kyoko was having a shouting match with the Fuwas. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN U WILLINGLY MARRIED YOUR STUPID SON AND CAME TO RUN THIS INN?", she thundered.

* * *

Reino stared at the grudge spirit in his hand." How the hell did you get back?", he asked it in surprise.

* * *

Yoshiki Nakamura added one last sentence. 'Seven different people..in different awkward situations..but one question on their mind.. _What the hell happened yesterday?_'

"Nakamura san!", the mangaka looked up at the staff member. "The editor of Hana to Yume decided to cancel the Omake. So you can drop that assignment."

'Ohhh', she thought, looking sadly at the finished omake. 'All that work for nothing..'


End file.
